Hunger
by ladycortana
Summary: "Tell me if it's too much," he says. Touka nods, swallowing hard, firmly holding onto his shoulders. She's not worried about the pain, getting bitten isn't a big deal for a ghoul, and she had experienced worse things before. It's the moment what's making a mess in her stomach, what's making her titter like a fool. SMUT. Touken. Up to chapter 131. One-shot.


**«Hunger»**

Everything belongs to Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:**

"Tell me if it's too much," he says. Touka nods, swallowing hard, firmly holding onto his shoulders. She's not worried about the pain, getting bitten isn't a big deal for a ghoul, and she had experienced worse things before. It's the moment what's making a mess in her stomach, what's making her titter like a fool.

* * *

 **—o—**

* * *

 **A/N:** it took me years honestly, i've been a bit sick lately but i did it. I just want to say first: that this is not a kinky kind of kagune sex, it's quite the opposite. I really wanted to stay away from this hentai tentacle thing & focus more on the natural aspect of kagune sex — the fact that it might be natural, for some ghouls, to use kagune in sexual situations sometimes. So if you are expecting something very hot&kinky… this is probably not for you 😂 also, this is up to chapter 131, bitemark chapter. Anyway, like always, feedback&nice comments are always welcome, please enjoy this fic & forget about the tragedy of the last chapter, haha. If there are any mistakes i'll fix them later, i'm super tired… have a nice day everyone 🙏

* * *

Touka doesn't have the courage to admit that she's nervous.

Time slips through her shaky lips as she breathes, slowly, and stares at the way Kaneki walks out from the bed, heading towards the door of the cell to hide it behind a purple blanket she had to hang up as a curtain weeks ago, a way to keep the privacy intact from curious stares. Somehow, that simple action makes her feel even more nervous.

There's a deep silence in his eyes as he turns around, a deep silence leading his steps way back to the bed when he sits on the mattress. He's not speaking, she's not breathing, and suddenly the 24th Ward feels quiet than ever. She knows what's about to happen right now.

A proof on each other's bodies. A proof deep enough to not fade, even if they die.

A bitemark.

She'd told him everything about it. How deep should it be, that it doesn't need to be in any specific place, it can be anywhere: your wrist, your arm, a finger, your ankle. Anywhere, as long as it's there, indelible like an ancient tattoo.

"One day I've met a woman who had it on her butt cheek, no kidding," she'd said in a poor attempt to break the tense atmosphere. She wasn't even able to laugh at her own comment, playing nervously with her fingers, reminding herself that she needed to breathe. Maybe her intentions to get rid of the weird silence weren't that great at all.

He had offered a smirk in response, though. He seemed to be the only one amused by her comment, or maybe he was just trying to be polite, clearly noticing her weak efforts to light up the mood. Touka sighs, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Okay, w-well…" she starts, swallowing hard. "Where, uh… where do you want the —"

Kaneki lifts up his hand to her chin, fingers tracing a small pattern on her jaw, sliding softly through the delicate skin of her exposed neck. Touka's eyes fall shut for a moment, holding her breath, body shivering furiously by the mere touch of his fingers until his hand reaches down to her shoulder and stops there.

His eyes flick up to her. So vibrant, colors throbbing on her cheeks, glistening like silver on her skin. Her eyes are closed, breathing slowly—so ethereal, so beautiful, far too much than what he'll ever deserve.

"Here," he whispers, looking at his hand on her shoulder.

She had bitten him in the exact same place years ago. It had to be in here.

Touka swallows, opening her eyes, staring at his shoulder too. She gives a quick nod, trembling softly, and her lips part to ask the silliest of questions.

She can't help it.

"Are you su —"

"Yes," his reply comes off immediately, forcing her to swallow all her insecurities.

Touka nods one more time, unsure of what to say next. Was he really okay with all this? The pregnancy, this crazy vote they were about to do… was it okay to do it now? Was it too soon? Did he ask for this only because she told him she was pregnant? Was he feeling forced to give this huge step only because she told him she was waiting for a baby? His baby?

She stops his hands when they travel to her shirt, trying to get rid of it. He can feel her fingers trembling around his wrists, and she's not looking at him.

"W-We don't really have to do this now if you don't want to," she explains, speaking way too fast. "I mean… this pregnancy — I don't even know if it will work out well and — I mean — "

"Touka-chan."

"So you don't have to feel pressured to do this now if you're not sure, we… we can wait and see what happ — "

"Touka," he speaks again, firmly this time so that she feels forced to look at him, lips parting softly. He's holding her hands, there's a tint of sadness within his eyes. He suddenly looks too young. "That's how you really think I feel? Pressured?"

The weary look in his eyes only worsen. She stands helpless as it comes and takes her. It crashes against her being, drags her under. She doesn't want to bother him, she doesn't want to do anything that will throw him away from her. She was willing to keep the pregnancy as a secret, willing to hide it from him so that he wouldn't look at her this way. He almost looks disappointed.

Kaneki gives a faint squeeze to her hands.

"To me," he says, drawing his eyes away from her, staring at their entwined fingers. "This is a choice. And I choose you."

Touka takes a few deep breaths, recomposing herself, keeping every single one of his words deep inside her chest. Hearing him speak like this, opening his heart to her this way… it was still unbelievable after all those years of being ignored, all those years of being dragged into his haunting lies.

He continues, not giving up.

"This is my way to show you how much you mean to me. And, if you feel the same way, then — "

"I do," she quickly replies, looking at him with glossy eyes. Only heaven knows how much she does. "I always have."

Kaneki's heart flutters, swallowing a thin slice of air. Everything he feels, she feels it too. His eyes travel on her face, the milky softness of her neck, the tautness of her tights, the familiarity of her hands, the sweet color of her lips. His sanctuary.

"Then there's nothing more to say," he simply adds, finishing this meaningless conversation once and for all. He doesn't need it, not anymore.

His hands travel to her shoulders, grabbing the edges of her sweater and slowly sliding them off her shoulders. Touka helps him, getting rid of the sleeves and suddenly she feels too exposed, even if she's still wearing her white shirt. The fact that they're doing things slowly, the fact that what they're about to do is important, so important. He probably doesn't realize, not entirely, but she does. She's been raised in the ghoul world, she was born in it, hearing stories about marks that meant nothing and everything, scars that told a story, scars that remained alive on dead bodies, buried in time. Rings can vanish away, words are selfishly stolen by the wind, but scars stay with you forever.

Forever.

She keeps her lips closed, staring in silence at the way Kaneki's hands start unbuttoning the shirt, sliding the fabric down to her elbows, not taking it off completely. Her neck is now exposed, and his fingertips reach out to feel her skin, running his thumb across her collarbone, feeling the nervous little glances she's giving him now and then, unsure of what to expect.

He leans in, landing one kiss on her lips, feeling her sigh for an instant before pulling back just to look at her, to absorb the beaming sight of her features and the way she quickly holds his face close to her, seeking for more. His lips find hers again, slowly this time, and he whispers that she's beautiful. Touka turns a little red, as she usually does when he says that kind of stuff, trying to convince her of something she feels it's almost impossible. He tells her that he means it, with all his heart. He wanted to tell her since the first time he saw her at the shop and now that he has the chance, the right, he just can't stop.

Kaneki drifts his mouth away from hers to kiss her jaw, and then lower, underneath the earlobe, feeling her arms slowly being wrapped around his neck along with the gentle breaths puffing out her lips and crashing on his ear, sending shivers down his spine. His lips finally arrive at her shoulder, planting a soft kiss on the skin there, feeling her body tense slightly.

His arms bring her a little closer, and she feels his voice whisper against her ear.

"Tell me if it's too much."

Touka nods, swallowing hard, firmly holding onto his shoulders. She's not worried about the pain, getting bitten isn't a big deal for a ghoul, and she had experienced worse things before. It's the moment what's making a mess in her stomach, what's making her titter like a fool.

His bite is gentle, as everything he does. Gentle hands, gentle smile, gentle words, always so gentle. His teeth ripping apart the flesh of her shoulder is far more than just a scratch, a wound on her body, a compromise. It's a promise. The pain isn't even as strong as the hunger that's taking over her senses as she realizes that, after this, it'll be her turn. She'll be the one to taste him, to take a bite of him, to remember the compelling flavor she hadn't been able to forget after the incident in the church.

Touka feels his teeth pulling away from her shoulder and taking a portion of her flesh, her hand instantly traveling to cover the wound that bleeds, staining her fingers and the extension of her chest. Touka blinks, feeling dizzy, and Kaneki finally swallows. He frowns for a moment, closing his eyes, and Touka realizes that he's trying to hide a disgusted face.

Touka can't help but smile a bit, finding it amusing.

"It tastes like shit, doesn't it?"

She sees the way his cheeks burn, turning a brilliant red in his embarrassment. He shakes his head.

"N-No, no… it's fine. Are you okay?"

Touka sighs, nodding. The pain is slowly being reduced to uncomfortable throbs and intense burning. Not a big deal. Not as much as the hunger screaming and begging for a taste, and Touka slowly seems to forget the true meaning of this act: a compromise. A marriage. Hunger and desire are now outweighing the pain so she lifts up her hand to wipe away the blooding mess on Kaneki's mouth. He watches as her fingers caress his lower lip, prompting out a low sigh from him. She traces the contours of his face, dwelling at every peak, every dip, every nook. Her hands get lost in the familiarity of his presence, and she doesn't notice, but Kaneki's eyes are doing the same. They're marveled by the grace of her curves, her lips as she smiles at him, the delicate balance of her whispers, the scent of her skin on his bed.

"What?" she asks him softly, stopping her hand on his jaw and flicking up her gaze to find him looking at her with glossy eyes.

"Nothing," he breathes. His features soften so slightly, so tenderly. "Just looking at you, that's all."

Touka's lips curve into a sheepish smile.

"Well, it's my turn now, don't try to get away with it. Take off your shirt too."

Kaneki smiles, taking one last time to look at her, then he nods. His hands travel to the edges of his black shirt to get rid of it completely, shamelessly throwing it to the ground. Touka doesn't take the time to admire his body, there's no time for that now. Her eyes travel to his bare shoulder, and Touka leans closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Finally.

Unlike Kaneki, Touka's bite isn't that gentle. She bites him hard, greediness leading the movements of her lips as she encloses them around his shoulder, teeth sinking in when the blood flows like a sweet river and it stains every corner of her mouth. The taste is electrifying, just as she remembers. Better than any human she had ever eaten before — so she bites him hard, long and deep, somehow trying to reward the days she's spent with no food in her stomach. Touka can feel her kakugan activating, she can hear the soft gasps coming out from Kaneki's lips, gasps that slowly transform into quiet moans as she finally tears the flesh apart, swallowing slowly. She feels intoxicated with his taste, unable to breathe properly as her mouth comes back to the wound to capture the blood that's dripping. She kisses it, rebelliously swiping her tongue in one last stroke so that she savors all of him and, suddenly, she's tempted to bite him again but holds back with a tired sigh; she can do it later, once it heals properly.

Touka pulls away, holding onto his shoulders and feeling Kaneki's forehead resting against her temple, both trying to find some balance. Touka's arm weekly wipes out the blood of her chin, smiling by the realization of it all. What did they just do? It's unbelievable.

She feels Kaneki's lips on her temple, so Touka lifts up her face to look at him. His mouth is a blooding mess just as hers, but that doesn't seem to stop him when an urgent hand flies down to hold the back of her head and he's leaning over to kiss her. It's a messy kiss, an odd kiss, she can feel the taste of the blood mixing with every stroke of their tongues, the firm grip of his hand on her neck just to keep her closer, forcing her to kneel on the bed as he helps her get rid of her shirt.

As they look into each other's eyes, Kaneki's hands slowly travel towards her back to unhook her bra. He was getting better at it, but still takes him a couple seconds to do it properly and the corner of Touka's mouth splits into a wry smile, unable to hold back the faint giggle. _Don't laugh_ , he says, sliding the straps down her shoulders and throwing that useless piece of clothing to the ground. Kaneki sits her on his lap, still wearing her shorts, and kisses her again.

He admires the way her eyes fall shut as he feels her, his thumbs drawing slow and steady circles on her nipples, dwelling in the way that she shivers and gasps against his mouth. She breathes his name, only his name.

Despite the noises, the world around them is quiet. An abyssal silence guarding them from all the ugly things of the outside, keeping them safe. Just for them, just so that the moment could be eternal—and it feels like it is. It feels like it can never end. Only them, her, the sounds she delivers.

The heat of his tongue makes her gasp. He presses his lips to her cheek, letting them melt down her neck, kiss the wound that is slowly healing. He suckles the soft curve of her neck when he slips a hand down the front of her shorts to feel her; to smile proudly at the way she rocks her hips against his hand, longing for more. Kaneki withdraws his hand, though, not giving her what she wanted. He tries something different this time. He slides his hands up the curve of her bare waist until he reaches her shoulder blades, fingers tracing a slow pattern on the delicate skin, slowly adding more pressure. Like a massage.

She doesn't seem to realize, not yet. She keeps on kissing him, cupping his face between her hands and holding her entire self against him, rocking her hips slowly, stimulating their sexes through the clothes before he grabs her ass and grinds his hips up to meet her. Kaneki groans against her mouth, but doesn't let this to be a distraction. His hands quickly return to her shoulder blades and his fingers work on her skin again, and for a moment he thinks it won't work, that all the things he heard while being a dove about the kakuhou being an erogenous zone are just a lie, one of many fairy tales they've made up for ghouls — until she breaks the kiss to gasp, almost surprised, almost as if she just received some kind of electric shock.

Both look at each other for a moment. She knows, she clearly does, and her face looks as surprised as he is. So it does work, it is an erogenous zone after all. He has no clue of what to do next, nor he expects for her to guide him through this. His hands resume his movements, caressing her shoulder blades until he gives them a faint squeeze and Touka's eyes fall shut almost immediately, melting in his arms like butter as she whines quietly.

Kaneki grips her waist and flips her over so that she's on her back, a dominance he conquers when she throws her arms around her head, gasping and still shivering by the gentle treatment he gave to her shoulders. He smoothes her hair away from her face as the other slides down her stomach, feeling her muscles tensing beneath his touch. He quickly gets rid of her shorts and underwear, making her hiss in frustration because _you never take your clothes off_ and _why do I always have to be the first one_ but he hushes her with a smirk as he slips two fingers into her core and Touka moans for him, rapidly forgetting her complaints and giving up, eyelids fluttering as they shut.

He runs his tongue over her perked nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking softly. Her back arches, biting her lower lip, hips hasty and impatient as they urge him to move a little more, a little faster. Touka's hands get lost in his hair and then she slides them down his waist, fingers working the area a little more aggressively compared to the way he treated her shoulders, however, he moans immediately against her chest, stopping his ministrations to gasp, surprised at the effect it had on him.

It was like a fire, an electricity traveling from the tip of your head to the tip of your toes, like nothing he's ever felt before. Touka remembered the whispers and gossips she'd heard about the matter, that the sensation could be very different depending on the kagune type. Rinkakus and Koukakus were way more sensitive to the touch; especially females. Ukakus needed more attention, apparently, and they were prone to release the kagune after reaching the orgasm. Not that she had experienced those gossips before, of course, but by the way he touched her back, she knew he was aware of them.

She scratches the skin of his waist, making him shudder and gasp against the skin of her chest, unable to keep going with his ministrations if she was touching him like that. Touka feels the urge to laugh, she didn't expect him to be that sensitive. She rolls her hips back in response, trying to remind him to move his fingers again and he does, but that doesn't make her stop her massages. She squeezes the area, feeling Kaneki's lips leave open-mouthed kisses on her chest, then lower, on her belly.

He presses his hand on her sensitive bundle of nerves. She does the same on his back, and both release a sob — he moans, she curses. He can't help but smile, especially if his name follows.

"F-Fuck, Kaneki."

He smirks, and does it again, giving her more. He pushes his middle and ring finger inside of her, grinding his palm against her clit and the action forces her to sink her fingers on his back; an unconscious action, she needs to hold onto something — but it awakens a nameless pleasure inside of him that Touka doesn't expect when suddenly he releases his kagune. She opens her eyes, not knowing if she should gasp due to the surprise or the pleasure or what, his fingers still move deftly within her, pumping and curling and teasing until her groans become so loud that he has to shut her with a kiss.

With the help of his kagune he quickly decides to change positions. He withdraws his hand from between her legs and holds her hips to bring her closer to his lap, trying to sit her on top of him as the two and long tentacles hold her back, pushing her body against him. Touka feels the huge bulge in his pants, she rocks her hips against it, feeling him moan on her mouth as her shaky hands try to get rid of the slacks, not really achieving her purpose. Someway, somehow, too drunk in pleasure to know, he gets rid of his pants and stands naked before her, just as she is now. Naked bodies, naked souls, naked hearts, naked eyes as he stares at her, eyes shining with something Touka can't really decipher, an adoration she never had, something she's never received from anyone. Ever.

Kaneki keeps his eyes on her as his hands slide up to her shoulders again, squeezing them softly, and Touka is forced to close her eyes again, frowning, a forging pleasure spreading through her back and legs, increasing the arousal in her center. Kaneki leans towards her chest, swallowing one of her pink buds into his mouth, sucking softly. Touka whines his name, begging and pleading and crying out his name like it would save her. His hands abandon her shoulders, being replaced with his kagune and his fingers find its place between her legs again, his tentacles placing over her shoulder blades and then those soft little moans turn into a lot more.

It's too much, too much to take. His kagune feels soft against her back, squeezing her, bringing her closer to his hungry mouth. His fingers curl inside of her until Touka grows tighter and noisier, fingernails dragging along his scalp as she comes furiously, shaking and mewling and whimpering his name on his ear and Kaneki can't take it anymore. It's too much.

His hands hoist on her hips, the tentacles of his kagune still working on her shoulders as he bucks up into her and feels himself go far too deep. "T-Touka," he moans, and that alone makes her shiver, feeling her eyes burn for no reason at all. She just feels it. When he says her name like that, when he looks at her and whispers it just for her; her heart flutters in ways she never thought possible.

She moves slowly, trying to stretch out this moment together but it wasn't enough. It never is. The huger in her gut grows and screams and burns, she's desperate, moving faster and pushing frantically for more. He bucks harder in response, watching her break apart in his arms, the way her hands find a place on his nape and stay there, with their lips united, gasping and face contorting in an endless pleasure.

"K-Kaneki, please."

Please, please, please.

She can't even think straight.

He sinks his hands to grope her rear, lifting her up so that he's half-way out of her. Touka breathes against his mouth, gasping and securing her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. She's starving, starving for his taste, his touch, his voice, everything he is. Kaneki looks away, focusing his attention on the curve of her neck, the wound in her shoulder that it's almost fading away, the proof of how much he loves her. She stares at the way he stares back, every inch of her body, every curve and peak, like if he's trying to memorize her body just as she's memorizing his, leaning down to kiss his face and hold her lips there, clinging her arms around his neck like if it's the last time she'll have him. The last time.

Touka's legs shake beneath her, trying to keep herself suspended over his lap, waiting for him to do something — anything, and he does. He does the most unexpected thing.

Kaneki looks at her, sweetly brushing his nose against hers.

"I love you."

This is the first time he says something like this. The first time, and Touka feels on the verge of tears.

She holds her breath, blinking and trembling in the strong grip of his arms, keeping her safe from everything that frightens her. It doesn't matter, it won't matter. Anything at all, it won't matter as long as he stays by her side, as long as they stay together because this is what she's chosen. This is her choice, and Touka has no regrets. Not a single one.

Her eyes fall shut, pressing her lips against his.

"I love you too, Kaneki," she whispers back, feeling him sigh in relief, his kagune sliding through her shoulders again, making her shudder. "I love you too."

He yanks her right back down, landing on his lap. Touka cries out, sinking her nails into his arms, biting her lip as he does it again, and again, and again, lifting her up and pulling her down with a jerk, their skins slapping against each other in a strong and steady pace. The feeling on her back grows as much as the one inside her belly, his length bucking into that angle that makes her scream like crazy. She's panting hard, making him grow even stronger as his kagune squeezes her shoulders once more, an unknown feeling taking over spine when he does it even harder, forcing her to throw her head back and remember that she has to control the tone of her voice.

The long stroke of one of his tentacles, up and down her shoulder, makes her forget everything at all.

Touka clamps her arms around his neck and lifts herself up, almost sliding off him completely, just his tip inside — then she sinks back down real hard, hard enough that Kaneki momentarily stops the ministrations on her back to moan her name, stretching his neck back in a loud groan.

"G-God, Touka."

She does it again, prompting a tiny smile out of him. His empty hands held her face, bringing her closer to his mouth, tongue swiping on her lips as she moves and so does his kagune. He kisses her long and hard, kisses her until her gasps transform into moans and he swallows every single one of them. Touka says something he doesn't quite understand and for a moment he thinks she's about to come, but then —

A flash of light.

Her eyes turn dark and red and bright. Her kakugan, then her kagune.

She moans as it breaks free, and Kaneki holds his breath as his kagune pulls away for a second, hands firmly holding her body as he looks at it, wide-eyed. Her wings spread to each side, way bigger than how he remembers them. Actually, he didn't remember Touka having two wings. They sparkle and shine in crimson shades that hold a constellation within them. The entire universe, right before his eyes, in her wings.

He almost feels like crying.

"You're beautiful," he whispers on her lips, eyes glued on her wings.

Touka opens her eyes to stare at him, gasping and trying to hold her tears. For the first time, she believes him. She really does.

Out of an impulse, his tentacles reach out to touch her wings and both release an unexpected moan. It was like touching a fire that doesn't burn, an electricity that doesn't kill. Kagunes could be sensitive in combat, but they also seemed to be sensitive like this, when two kagunes wouldn't touch each other to fight, to kill, to tear apart, but to share a chemical connection that makes him gasp in surprise. It's like their kagunes react to each other by themselves.

Kaneki encloses his tentacles around her wings. They feel hot against the texture of his kagune, they burn and the feathers tickle, like hands finding warmth in the flame of a bonfire. Touka's wings respond almost immediately, shining brightly and wrapping them around him, and the feeling of it combined with the natural pleasure of their hips bucking against each other makes it all too much. Too much. He helps her in her rise, moaning against her mouth and holding her real close. He's safe, he's okay, everything is fine. Nothing can take her away from him, not even himself. Not anymore.

Touka says she's close, she begs for him to give more, more. Harder, faster, gasping his name in her cries. He comes first, nails dragging across her skin profusely, marking her as his, scratch marks as the one he carved deep into her flesh. He kisses it, moaning on her shoulder, and then she comes too.

Their kagunes disappear almost immediately, die behind their backs, vanish away just like when losing a fight. Both fall against the mattress, not being able to sit straight anymore. Kaneki slowly pulls out of her when their heads hit the pillow, gasping furiously and trying to retrieve the breath that is lost. She's panting hard, squirming and with her eyes closed, unable to recover from the wild pleasure she just experienced. Kaneki sighs, feeling dizzy, and reaches out his hand to her hair, pushing it out of her face.

Her eyes open lazily, sweetly smiling at the sight of him — sweating and looking like a wild mess with his hair spreading in all directions. Swollen lips, pointy red nose, tender eyes. A beautiful sight.

"You always make me so tired," she complains, closing her eyes again.

Kaneki smiles softly. "Sorry," he says in a whisper, even if he's actually not that sorry. His hand travels down her arm, her waist, and stops in her belly. Touka opens her eyes at the feeling, and for an instant she looks deeply sad. Kaneki strokes the skin with his fingers.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks, and she's not smiling anymore.

He looks up at her, frowning. He doesn't get it.

"For keeping it as a secret," she explains at seeing his confused expression. "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't want to b —"

"No, of course I'm not mad," he quickly replies, brushing the hair out of her forehead. His lips tremble as he speaks. "I understand. I… I've also…"

 _I've also kept a secret from you too, Touka-chan._

He doesn't finish, he can't find the courage even when he's aware that she already knows; but Touka is smart. She's so smart, and perceptive, and understanding. Touka nods, reaching out to stroke his cheek, and Kaneki quickly holds it against his face, eyes burning as much as hers. "It's okay," she mutters, even when both know it's not. At least, it doesn't feel that way.

Kaneki blurts out a deep sigh.

"Come here," he invites, because there's always a place for her in his arms.

Eventually, they're lying down on the bed, facing one another and stroking each other's scars, looking at them and trying to understand what they truly mean.

"Does… this mean that — that we're already — " he tries to ask, looking at her shoulder.

Touka gives a faint nod, touching his.

"Yeah."

Oh.

"W-Well," he jokes, sighing. "That was… uhh, quite easy."

She smiles, and then she giggles, not being able to hold back. He really didn't mean to be funny, but smirks at the sound of her laughter, heart throbbing furiously at the way her eyes look up at him. He leans down to press his lips on her closed eyelids, prompting out a sigh from her, and then she leans closer to rest her chin on his chest.

"Mmmh, well," she says, lazily wrapping her arms around his waist and getting herself comfortable. "Get some sleep or something, you'll need to regain strength because I'm planning to get another bite soon."

He coughs, blinking.

"W-What? Why? I-Is this something related to… how ghouls get married? Do they make more than just one bite?"

Touka smile widens. He's such an idiot.

"Yeah, many bites."

"O-Oh," he replies. That… was very strange. "Okay! If you say so."

She doesn't plan to tell him the truth, though. At least not for now.

She won't miss the chance to have another feast.


End file.
